Of Snowflakes and Feathers
by Xx Clear Dawnlight xX
Summary: A much reluctant Fakir is dragged outside to watch the snowfall by Ahiru. Snowball fights, laughter and chattering teeth follow. Cute and fluffy. Please R


A/N: Wrote this because it was snowing. Fakir may be a little OCC towards the end.

Disclaimer: We've been through this before. I. Don't. Own. Princess. Tutu.

All I own is a set of chewed pencils, a load of pocket lint, a sick mind and a vivid imagination. Enjoy.

* * *

It was the first snowfall of winter. The grey clouds that hovered over Kinkan Town opened up and poured snowflakes against the ground, sending chills over the grass and the frozen lake. Most students would be spending this day curled by the fire, but not Fakir. Though Fakir wanted to be by the fire, perhaps with a good book and a glass of hot tea, he wasn't. Instead, he was being dragged, very much against his will, outside by a girl named Ahiru.  
The reason Ahiru was dragging Fakir outside into the wet and cold that he hated so much?

To watch the snow fall.

Yes, that was exactly what Ahiru had said.

To watch the wretched snow fall.

Fakir had no real reason to hate winter, save for that it was indeed very cold, very wet, and that it made your nose run, your breath smoke, and your body shiver though you were covered with fifteen layers of clothes.  
Of course, when Ahiru had barged into the library and grabbed Fakir's arm, proclaiming they were going outside right this very minute, Fakir had protested. Ahiru ignored Fakir's complaints and continued pulling the emerald-haired boy out of his comfortable chair, away from the library fire and out of the room. Once they were in the hall, Ahiru let go of Fakir's arm and took a firm hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together in a way that would appear romantic to anyone who didn't know better.  
And considering that this was Fakir, everyone in the ballet school knew better.

It was the moment Ahiru held Fakir's hand that he stopped protesting for a brief moment. Ahiru continued pulling, oblivious to the blush now creeping across Fakir's face.

"You're going to love it. It's perfect..." Ahiru was talking hurriedly now, her steps speeding up. She was in such a hurry to get outside, to watch the first snowfall of winter with Fakir that she couldn't get out of the building fast enough.

"Ahiru, I don't have a jacket."

"It's so new and crisp and untouched..." Ahiru continued describing the snow, completely oblivious to Fakir talking.

"I should be studying." Fakir spoke louder now, trying to get through to Ahiru. He wouldn't admit it, but he wouldn't give up holding her hand for anything. It was the only reason he wasn't pulling back.

Fakir wasn't quite sure when exactly he had started falling for Ahiru. He didn't know it, at first, and had fought off the feelings for a great deal of time before allowing himself to believe that he might have romantic interest in Ahiru.

Of course, Ahiru was completely oblivious.

Not that Fakir dropped hints. He hadn't even tried to tell Ahiru, too afraid of rejection and even worse - losing a friendship he treasured so much.

He hadn't told anyone, although he had a sneaking suspicion that Aotoa knew. If he did, he was at least keeping his big mouth shut.

"Oh, forget studying for a minute..." Ahiru said, with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice. "You're always studying in the library; I never get to see you." They were nearing the door now, and every chill down Fakir's spine pulled him out of his thoughts and into reality. "Wait until you see..." Ahiru was saying as she pulled the door open in a way that a parent unveils a surprise to a child.

Of course, Fakir did not have that excited-child reaction when Ahiru opened the door and ran out into the snow, twirling around. He stood in the doorway, arms crossed, a scowl on his face. "Ahiru, please. Come back inside. I'll stop studying for a bit and I'll help you with your dancing or-"

"Come on out, Fakir. Please. For one second. For me?" Ahiru had paused in her twirling to interrupt Fakir with a puppy-dog pout and a plea that would make even Neko-sensei re-think assigning her to clean the whole practice room.  
And of course, Fakir's resolve shattered. With an angry sigh, he stepped out into the cold, arms wrapped tight around himself in an attempt to keep warm.

"Happy?" Fakir's tone of voice suggested that if Ahiru even suggest that he start twirling she wouldn't enjoy the consequences.

"Yes."

Ahiru's happy tone did not waver under Fakir's glare, and she reached out for his hand again. "You can't say you don't think it's beautiful."

Fakir thought about Ahiru's words, and chose not to speak. No, snow was not beautiful. It was frozen water that fell from the sky. It was nothing compared to Ahiru's sapphire eyes, or the way her hair shone like fire when the light caught it.

Fakir started to blush again, averting his eyes to the sky, hoping that he could pass it off as being flushed from the cold if she noticed. Snow started to land in his hair and on his face. As light as the snowfall was, it was oddly delicate.

When his blush had calmed down, he turned back to Ahiru and saw her laying on the ground, eyes closed and chest rising and falling with her breathing. She opened an eye and met his gaze.

Fakir, very reluctantly, laid down next to her.

His mind toyed with the idea of them as a couple. A real couple. He idly wondered what it would be like to kiss Ahiru.

More blushing.

"Ne, Fakir? How come I never see you with a girl? Are your studies really so important that you don't have time for human companionship?"

Even more blushing, to the point where Fakir's face was flushed a dark shade of red. "Um… I'm spending time with you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you are." Ahiru laughed and rolled over. She pushed herself up and crossed her legs, shaking snow out of her hair.

Fakir looked at her for a moment, then decided - Ahiru didn't know he liked her.

Fakir sat up, crossing his legs just like Ahiru and glancing at her "Hey, Ahiru?"

"mm?"

"How come you're out here with me, and not one of your friends? Like Pique or Lilie." Fakir couldn't believe he'd said that, even after his own ears heard him speak. What on Earth would Ahiru reply to that? '_What kind of question is that? I thought you were my friend!'_

Before Fakir's imagination could continue, She spoke

"I'd much rather be out here with you."

"Oh." A lot more blushing, and a smile that Fakir had to hide by turning around so that his back was to Ahiru. His happiness was short lived, however, as he was hit in the back with a ball of frozen water, coupled by a muffled giggle. He spun, glaring at Ahiru, who was, of course, the culprit.

That sent Ahiru laughing even harder. Of course.

"Stop laughing!"

Ahiru's laughter only increased, which caused Fakir's anger to rise. So he did the only thing he could do. He picked up a huge hunk of snow, rounded it into a ball, and threw it at her head.

Ahiru stopped laughing when the snowball hit her between the eyes.

"Ow! Hey, that was mean! I only threw it at your back!"

Fakir couldn't hold back a laugh. Ahiru looked so cute when she was angry, and well, covered with snow.

"Maybe I should have come out here with Pique and Lilie." Ahiru crossed her arms, pouted and did her best to look angry.

Fakir laughed harder, but tried to muffle it. Eventually, when he was finally free of his fit of laughter, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Maybe"

Ahiru finished brushing snow off, flicking it to the ground. "Well, I'd still rather be out here with you."

"Oh."

The silence lasted longer than normal and was only broken by teeth chattering, as Ahiru started to shiver. Fakir glanced at her, in surprise at first – he was the one without a jacket – and then worry as she wrapped her arms around her slim form in an effort to warm up. "Hey, I'm the one without a jacket!"

"I'm a duck. We fly south for the winter."

"D'you want to go in?"

She shook her head, rubbing her arms. He sighed. "Moron" he mumbled, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. Her face turned crimson. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Trying to stop you from freezing to death."

"Oh"

Still blushing, she shifted her body round so she was sitting sideways and wrapped her arms around him.

"H-hey! What are YOU doing?"

"Same as you're doing for me" she mumbled, turning her head sideways and leaning against his chest, causing him to turn even brighter red. "Oh, uh, right" he muttered.

"We should move" he mumbled after a minute.

"You want to move?" she asked, making him realize that he didn't really want to move. He was comfortable, and it was kind of nice, sitting like this…

"Not really…"

"Good, 'cause neither do I."

He glanced down at her. Her face was red, but that might have been the cold. "I'm comfortable" she added hurriedly.

"Oh"

He closed his eyes. She suddenly shifted her position, and he opened his eyes, turning his head to ask her what was wrong, and in that split second, their lips met.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and he made to pull away, but she tightened her hold on him, and he relaxed_. So this is what it's like to kiss Ahiru…_ he thought idly.

After a moment, she pulled away, her face red. "S-sorry.." she stammered.

He put a hand under her chin. "Why are you apologizing?"

"W-well… why would you want to kiss me? I mean…" she stopped, blinking in surprise. "You… you liked it?" she whispered after a moment.

"Did you?"

She nodded. He grinned. "Want to try again?"

Blushing, she nodded, and he pressed his lips against hers. And in that moment, he decided. Winter wasn't that bad really, was it?

* * *

A/N: In case anyone is confused, when Ahiru moved, she was going to kiss him on the cheek.

About the title: Snowflakes because it's snowing, Feathers because Ahiru is a duck.

I know, I know… sappy piece of fluff.. –sigh-

This is the only thing I've written lately that isn't angsty in some way, so I thought I post it up…

Anyway, please R&R, Flames used for chocolate fondue and toasted marshmallows, hope you enjoyed, blah, blah, blah, I need sleep. Or caffeine. Whatever's easiest.

Kura-Chan


End file.
